Fate is a Funny Thing
by dannasaur
Summary: Can you really know someone if they aren't their?  Takes place after Breaking Dawn, has canon pairings, and slight AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay guys, this story is something that I play around with in my head like ALL the time, so I hope it's good. I usually change things all the time, so I think it'll be super fun to write down something and that be how it's going to be and have people experience that. As of right now (only on the first chapter guys) all the relationships are canon, so don't worry about this "Ashley" chick going in and stealing Edward. But there are twists and turns that I am super excited about. Please read, review, and tell your friends about this story, because I'm pretty sure that it's going to be awesome. Oh, I forgot, I love getting constructive stuff about grammar and punctuation, because I tend to get a bit lazy, so let me know if I do something SUPER wrong, okay? That was definetly the longest Authors Note that I've ever written, anyway off to the disclaimer and the story! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did own it (which I don't) I would not spend my time writing fanfiction because the actual thing would have made bank. In conclusion Twilight is not mine, and I don't make any money off this. All clear? Awesome. Onward hoe! **

"JANE! I told you not to borrow my things without asking first, and don't you dare say that it wasn't you, because you are the only other girl who likes my Louis V bags. You totally trashed this one, am I right?" Ashlyn yelled. Once she looked at Jane she realized what a mistake it had been to yell at her in the first place. She looked like she was ready to rip someone to shreds.

"Really? Someone as young as you threatening ME, the right hand of our Master Aro and a superior to you? I don't care whatever your reason for this outburst, but you will be paying for it very soon." Jane's retort was sour and quick, but stung once Ashley realized that it meant Jane would use her gift on her later in front of the brothers.

The whole guard did that quite frequently, thinking that if they imposed themselves on Ashley, she would find herself feeling subordinate to them. The scare tactic did quite the opposite, though. She found herself becoming less and less impressed by their skills as hers eclipsed them. Everyone but Jane now knew that when Jane did use her power on Ashley, the reaction was a sham. She felt no ounce of the pain that Jane created, as the same happened with Alec, Chelsea, and Renata. Once she had truly begun to understand the gifts and figure them out, not only could she be immune to their effects, she could do them herself. Her gift was something of a rare occurrence, much like that of the twins. Though vampires with gifts were a more or less normal happening, ones with so much power like Jane or Alec were sought after prizes, creatures that have no rules. That was why the hunt for Ashlyn was so important to the brothers, they have somewhat of a need to find others with that much strength and power and "help" them so that they can control it. In return, they receive submissive vampires willing to protect the Masters that showed them how to utilize their power.

That was a major reason that Ashley was being sent on this mission, Aro was realizing that she knew that she could defy anyone and not have anything done to her. He had the hopes that sending this young girl away to a new place would stop her thoughts of that and create new ones of how to continue old patterns in new places. Her mission was less objective and more to show her who was boss, and in charge.

Ashley was well aware of what she did and how she acted, but it didn't matter to her either way. No one could possibly dream of harming her, or of making her scared. She had lived the past 110 years with the knowledge that she was untouchable, and now that she was truly learning her gift, she was ever more aware of the fact that that was a true fact, and not just a belief. Those realizations were not something that the Volturi liked to be in her head, so Ashley was always punished accordingly. Jane would have the honors if she said something with too much tone, or Alec if she sparred too well, and then there was the ever plesent Chelsea who would make her feel like she was the only person in the world making sure that Ashley felt no connections to anyone. All of the times those events occurred would be nothing compared to what was waiting for her on the other side of the large bulking door, where all the guard was for her final send off and magical gift from Jane. In only a matter of moments Aro would tell Demitri and Santiago to open the doors for her, Ashley would walk in, Jane would alert everyone to the fact that she had rudely wondered where her purse was and that Ashley needed to be punished for it. Caius would look on, slightly amused by the universal hate bestowed upon the young girl and Marcus would sit, ever silent, and wait for it to be over. Once it was they would give Ashley her final commands and send her on her marry way.

The doors opened, and so Ashley began her usual routine.

The problem with having different gifts losing their effect on someone is that, people can't know that they don't work on you anymore. Even though Jane's gift felt little more than a slight sunburn, Ashley still had to act like it was the most agonizing of pain in the world. She well knew that if any of them knew of this development that they would never let her out of their sight, and that she wouldn't be able to leave this place that she never wanted to be. So Ashley dropped to the ground knees first, and fell to her right convulsing just enough so that it didn't look like too much, or too little. Once Jane stopped she laid still for just a fraction longer before struggling back to her feet and looking Jane dead in the eye. In Ashley's early years, Aro had made mention that much like wild animals, if you looked a Vampire straight in the eye you can put into them a fear that nobody has any control over. Even though someone may beat you down and show dominance, if you can get back up and look them in the eye, it will act as a power stronger even than the greatest of mental gifts. She always remembered that when she was knocked down, and Ashley knew that it was one of the reasons that the rest of them never stopped tormenting her. They thought that she never knew when was enough, and that made them nervous that one day they would have to fight Ashley and loose because she wouldn't give up. That what kept her alive, looking a vampire in the eye.

"Master, I must say you and your brothers are looking very handsome today. You must be treating the rest of us to let us see you in such splendor." Ashley tried to put as much respect into her voice as was possible.

Aro gave her one condescending look and replied, "This is not a time for causalities. You are here not only because you were seen as the best suit for the mission that we are about to give you, but also because everyone hates you." That was something Ashley was used to hearing, she wasn't quite sure if it was pure hatred or jealousy that had begun the trend, but for the last fifty years it had been something that she had gotten used to. Only the younger vampires would take to liking her, and none of them were members of the permanent guard. "We have sent a request to the Olympic Coven to allow one of our younger members to live with them for some time to make sure that the child, Renesmee, definitely has grown to be at least a teenager. You my dear child are the younger member.

"The thought behind this process has been examined from every angle and decided that is a more suitable answer than to bring everyone back down to their territory. You will be living with them, as a part of their coven, for at least the next five years. Once that time period has ended you will report to us whether or not the child has grown and if there are any other developments we should know about."

Ashley quickly interrupted, "Master, what about aft-"

"Do not cut me off. If you would have slowed down and paid attention, you would have realized I hadn't gotten that far. Once your five years are finished we will ask you to stay there and not return to Italy. In the event that it doesn't work out there, we will have no choice but to send someone to terminate you, because if you can't work here, and you don't work there, you obviously won't work anywhere. Now be on your way. We are done here." Once Aro concluded, the rage and pure hate was written all over Ashley's face. She began to step forward to Aro. "Child, I would stop before you do anything you will regret." He said it with such fear in his voice that it sounded more like a plead than a command, but it worked. Ashley stopped where she was.

"That, my 'Master', will be the last thing I ever do for you. There are arrangements for me to move to another coven, which I will do. I will not however be your spy, and I would like to let you know that if you ever try to hurt myself or any being I am vaguely acquainted with, I will kill you, and it will be slow and very painful. Just remember that." Ashlyn said that in such a low and menacing voice that the whole room was taken back. She had never stood up to any of them. Ashley may have been one their greatest assets, but she was never one for confrontation.

Renata looked at Ashley like she had gone mad, "You dare threaten our Master, the one who made you and the one who has sheltered you all this time? The man who has given you so many gracious gifts and allowed you to continue the spoiled life you had as a human? What do you have to threaten us with? You haven't done anything better than the rest of us, you're good at killing things, but that is it. You have no power worth keeping, it is a wonder that you've been here so long."

Once Renata finished, Ashey took a look around the room, one last look, and shook her head, "Sometimes, just sometimes, it would do you all a little good to get off your high horses and see the world from a different point of view. And you want to know what? I can make that happen for you."

What happened next was something that no one saw coming. Ashley turned just as the marble walls began to crack. The air became thick, and everything came crashing down. She continued to walk until she was rid of that place and on her way to Forks, Washington. All the while thinking how the Volturi wouldn't be able to believe that all the walls had collapsed around them, their centuries old home had crumbled in mere seconds but not a single piece had landed anyway to box them or cause them ill will. But that was for them to ponder, Ashley was going to join her new coven, and was going to make sure that the Volturi remembered what she had said.

**A/N: Sooo, what'd you think? Did you like it? Well, in case you did Chapter One will be up on Friday or Saturday, whichever I decide I want to put it up on first. Could even be up sooner, who knows! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did imagining it. Oh, and if you were missing the Cullens, they'll pop up sooner than you think! **

✌ **dannasaur**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue! This is up a little bit earlier than was expected, so I hope you're as excited as I am! I would also like to point out that characters may be slightly different in how they interact with one another than in the books or movies. You have to remember that everyone has a different writing style, but I will try to keep them as accurate as possible. Also, I am jumping up a few years so that Nessie is seven, yay for seven year olds!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. Well, unless you count my mass market copies, I own those, but not the rights!**

"Love? We need to get going, Carlisle is expecting us around noon." Edward said with a small trace of contempt in his voice. "We don't want to be late, he said it was very important." He was getting slightly more aggravated as the time passed without an answer. "Nessie, you're coming too, and Jake as well, but I've already let him know." Edward made his way into the living room of their small cottage. "Seriously, we-", on the table was a note that read '_Gone to the house with Nessie, you were out. Make sure you're on time. Love, Bella._' He looked at his clock, 12:02 pm, being on time was out of the question. He rushed to his old house, the place he moved out of once his daughter was born.

"Are you sure that he's coming?" Edward heard Alice ask.

"Of course! He probably just thought he was waiting for us or something." Nessie answered.

Edward ran up the steps of the house in three big bounds and opened the front door, "I'm here everyone, no need to worry. Bella just didn't let me know she had abandoned me before I was late."

A big smile popped up over Nessie's face, "What did I tell you guys?"

After the small disturbance was over Carlisle began to talk in what seemed like a rush compared to his usual pace, "I know that this will be something that none of you are too happy about, but as the leader of this Coven I decided that it was the best choice for us. This way they will no longer be able to hold Nessie as an immortal child in their minds, because it will have been completely proven that she is in fact growing and not controlled by blood lust." Once he had finished there was a slight shift in the room, "So, this means that a member from the Volturi will be visiting us to check on the growth of Nessie and the condition of our Coven, and will be staying with us."

The room erupted into chaos. It was Rosalie and Bella who had the worst reaction, saying that for them to continue this tirade was cruel and purposeless. Nessie even looked a little uneasy at the idea of having a member from their ranks co-existing with the rest of them. Jasper quickly calmed everyone down and looked around the room, "Carlisle, do you really think that that is the best idea? None of them really like us, and they all have superiority complexes. I think that it is a noble idea, but a noble one that won't work." Carlisle looked a little upset with what Jasper had said and with the reaction his news had illicited.

Alice looked on to the scene that was about to unfold, it was a quick flash before her eyes. Rosalie would put up a mild fight about how this was a family decision, and then Esme would scold her for speaking to her 'father' in such away. Emmett would then come in and announce that since Rose was a grown adult and could talk to anyone anyway she wanted. Edward would try to make since of what the reasoning behind this was with Carlisle while Jacob would tell Bella that he would not allow this to happen so long as he was imprinted on Nessie. All the while Jasper would just stand trying to muddle through all the emotions flying around. She decided that that future was not something she was in the mood for witnessing so she said something. "We have to let Carlisle finish what he started and fully explain the situation, because if we don't, how can we truly say no?"

Edward nodded in agreement, "I think that is a great idea, because I am more intrigued than I am put off." Bella gave him the coldest look she could possibly muster, and her mind went completely blank. That was her way of letting him know that she was upset and he was in trouble.

"No. I don't want to hear the rest, because I'm not allowing it. Nessie will not be some Guard member's task. Aro probably told whoever it is that Nessie should be watched like a hawk and anything suspicious should be reported back to them, so they can have a reason to come here and kill us all." Bella was livid, her face looked angry and her body showed it too.

Carlisle was taken aback at how badly everyone had taken this news, when he hadn't even given them the full details, they didn't even know what he was saying. All they had heard was that he, as leader, had said that the Volturi were sending one of their own to live near them and exploit Nessie and the Coven. He hadn't even said who, or explained much to why or how long their guest would be there. The thought process Carlisle had lasted but a few seconds, but gave way to Emse to add something, "Everyone, before you go and write this off let Carlisle finish. It isn't as bad as you think, and it might be even more fun than you can imagine."

"Thank you sweetheart," Carlisle began "Now when I say a member of the guard, I don't mean someone like Jane or Demitri. Aro assured me that it would be the youngest member of the permanent guard, a girl around the same age as Edward, physically, and who is very sociable. She, compared to the rest of the guard, is supposed to be very kindhearted and sweet. I was told that she will not get in anyone's way because she is very non-confrontational. She will be staying with us for at least five years, at which time we can decide if we want her to stay or go. None-the-less, she is coming here and living with us." He finished, and the feel around the room was of pure hate. Nobody wanted this girl to be living with them no matter how sweet and innocent Aro made her to be. They all were thinking the same thing: She was probably the most ruthless one of all.

Emmett was the quietest of all during this confrontation, not saying a word until Carlisle had finished, "It feels like a really bad idea. I have to go with what Jasper said earlier, it sounds like a good idea, but it won't be one." He looked solemn, and a little scared at the idea of the Italian coming to live with them.

Nessie looked around the room and made a face and then she walked to the center. She knew that what she was about to say would make most of her family unhappy, but she needed to say it. "Let this girl come and live with us," Nessie had the appearance of a seventeen year-old and the mental capacity of someone far older "I think that it's important to Carlisle, otherwise he wouldn't have asked us here for our opinion, and I think it's a good idea. If we do this, they can't say that we are uncooperative, or that we disobey them, and we would be able to prove that I'm not some baby driven by my hunger. I want to do this, and I think that that is all that matters. You guys are definitely going to have to learn to live with this new member, but she would be spending all her time with me, not you guys, and that's what's going to matter. In the end I have to be the one who's okay with it, because I'm the one who is really going to be affected." Nessie's words sat heavy on the room, like a cloud of smog in a city, but they were effective. The whole room began to nod, and Nessie turned to return to where she was before she started that monologue.

Jake was the only one not in agreement. "If that girl Carlisle mentioned is here, I don't know if I can be too." When he finished his statement he left the house too quick for any of them to protest.

Nessie made to run after them, but Rosalie stopped her, "Let him go, let him think about it and decide if that's what he really wants. Besides we're probably not done here anyway."

"You are certainly right Roaslie, we are not done here." Carlisle replied chipperly. "I wanted to let you all know the girls name, so when she came you could know something about her. It's Ashlyn. I'm not sure if she has a last name or not, but she is very young to be a permanent member, only a hundred or so years old, but she has been having trouble getting along with the rest of the guard because they don't understand why she has been a member since her creation. Anyway, that's everything for now." He turned to leave to his study, but turned around to say one last thing, "Wait, I would like to let everyone know that I think in the next year or two, or sooner, we will need to relocate. We've been here a long time." With that everyone unceremoniously scattered to their respective parts of the house, except for Edward, Bella, and Nessie.

"Hey mom, I think I'm going to go see if I can find Jacob and talk to him, cause I don't think it'd be good to leave things at the 'If that girl Carlisle mentioned is here, I don't know if I can be too' remark. Is that okay?" Nessie asked her mother.

Bella gave her a warm smile, "Of course it is, sweety. Your dad and I will be back at the cottage if you need us." Nessie left in a hurry, so that she wouldn't lose Jacobs scent. The two of them followed not soon after.

Bella asked to take the long way back, just walking, and talking to Edward. "I don't understand why they won't take our word for Nessie's growth. It doesn't make any sense. We have done everything to reassure them that we aren't doing anything shady, but that doesn't seem to help at all. And I don't see how this will help either. It's not going to work; we all know that, so I don't understand why try." She looked up at the trees, the forest was so beautifully green this time of year that it never ceased to amaze her the way the light hit the same color so many different ways.

"From what Carlisle was saying and what he was thinking, this is a pity case more than showing that Nessie has grown. Aro is using the pretense that he wants to make sure we didn't lie to him seven years ago to hide the fact that he has a defiant young vampire that has more power than he can control, and that in sending her here it will make her wish she was there, in a familiar setting. It's really complex psychological warfare he's trying to put into her brain, and I don't think it'll work. But it'll be nice to have another face with us." Edward was looking down at Bella to see if anything he said was making her upset, she still hadn't opened her mind back to him. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

She smiled, "That this feels like it's going to end in something big and bad. I just get this bad feeling about it all. Like it's not what we're supposed to do."

"Not everything we do will feel right, and that's okay. But what we need to focus on is that there is a girl that is coming to live with our coven, that needs support and to feel important, because if she is striking out in Italy that obviously means that something isn't happening there."

"You're right. But I can't help feeling that. Can we run now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: So, I'm really happy with this, and I hope you guys are too! Don't forget to review and tell your friends about this! I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days! I'd also LOVE to know what you guys would like to see happen!**

**dannasaur**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm popping these bad boys out left and right. Anyway, here is Chapter Two, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Bella and Jacob would have ended up together. And there wouldn't have been a baby, so no. I do not own Twilight**

Whenever Jacob and Nessie got in a fight, it was never too hard for them to fix their problems. Their relationship was built on pure love, something that few were, so it always took away the anger and showed that they truly cared for one another. The problem was that this time Jacob wasn't mad at Nessie, he was mad at the situation. He knew that if they let this girl come live with them it would end up being really bad, and the sad thing was that was how most of the rest of them felt, but they still were agreeing to this arrangement. "Nessie, I don't want you to try to fix this right now." He was sitting on the old tree on First Beach, watching the water, there had been unusually high water lately and it was a beauty to watch the strength of the waves hit the beach. "Besides, there isn't any way for you to fix this." He was putting on his alpha face, his don't mess with me, I'll mess you up face. It didn't ever work on her, but it never failed to make her laugh when they were alone.

She sat down next to him and grabbed hold of his hands and sat her head on his shoulder. "Jake, I know that you said that you wouldn't want to be around if Ashlyn was with-"

"So, it has a name now, does it?" Jake cut her off.

"Yes. **She **has a name, and she's going to be good for us. It'll be interesting to see how they are when they aren't doing business. I'm actually pretty excited, cause she'll come in and she won't be my aunt or uncle, or my mom or dad, or my grandparents. She'll be a friend, and that's exciting for me because I really don't have any, and you know that."

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw pleading trying to get through to him. "Nessie, you do realize that she will always be working, right? The purpose for this chick being here is work, and we all will be her assignment. But if it's so important to you, then I take back what I said."

The smile on Nessies face was priceless, "Oh, joy! Well, now that that's settled, my mom told me like a while before the meeting that we needed to go see them this afternoon, because they had something to tell us. I think it's going to be like a mini vacation to somewhere gorgeous, but probably not. It's okay though, cause it'll be good for us to do something as a family before we have a new guest come and join us. So, can we go now? Or do you want to do more wallowing stares into the great ocean?"

That made him break into a big hearty laugh, "I'm done for now, so we can go."

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, we're here!" Nessie gave a little shout to her parents.<p>

Edward walked out of the bedroom, and Bella from the living room. "Hi guys!" Bella said warmly, "Nessie, your father and I just wanted to ask if you and Jacob wanted to go with us to ski in the mountains we were going to go for the weekend, and let Ashlyn get settled in with a few less people around, and we figured that it would probably be the last time we would really get a good vacation in."

Nessie had a smug grin on her face and was shaking her head, but Jake replied, "I'm sure she would love to go. But you know she called this."

Edward was a little perplexed, "What do you mean she 'called this'?" He made sure to put air quotes when he said that.

"Well, I told Jake that we would take a mini vacation to somewhere gorgeous, which the Rockies count as. So I guess I was right." Nessie laughed back.

It was Bella's turn to smile, which she did brilliantly. "Well, since that's settled, let's go. We can just buy all the skiing stuff when we get there. We already got the plane tickets and everything. Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett were going to drive with us there, and drop us off and then wait to pick up Ashlyn. So we better hurry up!"

Once the four of them got to the house Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, and Bella got into the Jeep while Alice, Edward and Carlisle climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. The drive to Port Angeles was only an hour long, but there were some important things to be discussed between the two men in the Mercedes. They all knew there was something strange going on with their visitor.

"Edward, I really don't see why this HAS to be so strange. She is coming to live with us on Aro's request. She probably wasn't doing her job right and he's making her do something boring to let her know not to mess up next time. Nessie made a good point, if we do this then they can't say we weren't compliant. So, don't worry about it, okay?" Carlisle was speaking with authority that he only used with Edward, because he saw Edward as his equal.

Edward thought on that for a moment, "You know, I had a sister once named Ashlyn. I called her Ash. We were really close, until one day the man courting her came to take her out to dinner, his mother was chaperoning them, and she never came home. When we found the man, he was maybe eighteen, he said that she had gone to the powder room and never came back. That happened four months before we all became ill. I think that was part of the reason that we did. We were all so heartbroken over her loss that we didn't care enough to will our bodies to fight the virus. I know you'll say that has nothing to do with it, but she was everyones favorite. She was such a kind soul, she would never heart a fly, and I mean that.

"One time when we were eight, there was a fly buzzing around the house; I had gotten the fly swatter to kill it, she got a cup. Luckily for her, she got to the fly before I did. It was in the cup against a wall in the kitchen, so she slowly moved the cup until she got to a window and then opened it and pushed the fly out. Afterwards she scolded me for trying to kill something as innocent as a fly. I told her she was just a baby and that she should grow up. I wish now I had had the heart she did. It was a sweet one, only filled with compassion and love. Oh, what I wouldn't do to see her again."

Alice was sitting in the back seat smiling, "Edward, that is such a lovely story. I never knew you had any siblings. I bet she would be wonderful. Is that why you're a little more jumpy about her coming then when you originally agreed to let her come?"

Edward stared out the window for a moment, if he could cry, he would be. "You didn't know, because I never told anyone. It's a human memory, just remembering that was almost impossible. It's so fuzzy and hard to understand. But yes, that was a reason, and then when Carlisle was explaining her personality it sounded so familiar to my Ashes that it brought up the memory of her."

Carlisle looked at Edward for a moment you could see the pain in his eyes, trying to remember his family long gone. Out of every one of his coven, besides Bella, he was the one with the most family he lost by becoming a vampire. "I can assure you that this you Ashlyn won't take the place in your heart that your sister held."

They rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence. Once they arrived, they continued the silence until right before they said their goodbyes. _I'll make sure that neither I nor Alice tells anyone about your sister, unless you want us too._ Carlisle thought so just Edward could hear. In return he gave Carlisle a slight nod and a mouthed thank you.

Nessie, always smiles, made sure to give them instructions before they left, "Okay, so. None of you are allowed to describe me to the new girl, because I don't want her getting any weird ideas of me from you, and you are not to have any wild parties in the cottage while were gone. Oh, and your curfew is twelve-thirty AM. Except for you Carlisle, and Esme, you can stay out till one. Anyway, love you all! We'll see everyone on Monday!"

They all started laughing. Nessie always knew how to get everyone in a good mood. After they were gone, Emmett went ahead and drove home, leaving Alice and Carlisle together to wait for their new arrival. "You know what Carlisle? I think that this is going to be so much fun. I'll induct her into our coven, we can have a sleepover, watch movies, do hair, and we could even do each other's nails. THAT would be fun, and I think that she would like it. And then we can make her feel like part of the family!"

"Does that mean that you want the boys to be gone? Because I can make that happen." Carlisle replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no, no, no! We all should be there. We could paint the boys nails too, and fix their hair. It'll be a big family thing. It'll be super fun. Unless you and Esme don't want to do it, then it could just be Rose, me and the boys. That would work too. But it's whatever you want to do."

Carlisle was full on smiling now; Alice was another one who could always get you in a good mood. She was contagious, her smile, her disposition. It was simply contagious. "Sure, I can make it just you guys, I bet Esme would love to go somewhere for the evening. But do you have the sign? Because I think she'll be coming out in about fifteen minutes."

"Of course I have it! Esme and I wrote her name in sparkles. She's going to think that she's a princess when she sees this sign." As Alice said that she was grabbing her sign and getting out of the car, as was Carlisle. They both began to walk to the baggage claim area so that they could help her when Ashlyn finally arrived.

They only had to wait a small time longer before she was there looking for her sign. "Carlisle, don't you think that girl right there looks an awful lot like Edward?" The girl that Alice had just pointed out was now walking towards them.

"Alice, just because he told us a story about how he had a sister with the same name doesn't mean that we have to start believing it too. He was turned 110 years ago, the likelihood that these two are brother and sister is pretty impossible."

She was finally standing right in front of them, Ashlyn was a beautiful sight. She had hair that would make any woman jealous. It was a caramel brown that was in big bohemian waves and framed her face beautifully with a large dark brown head band. Then when you got to her outfit, she was wearing the a pair of light wash jeggings with a macchiato pair of gladiator shoes, and a crop top with an American flag faded on it. She looked like a model. There was no doubt that she was stunning, but the way she put herself together was what made it all work. "Hi, I'm Ashlyn, but you can call me Ashley. You must be the Cullens, right?" Her voice never faltered, it went with the way she looked, it was powerful but sounded soft. "Well, I'm really excited to meet you guys, and I'm ready for this new adventure." As she spoke a smile began to break out over her face.

"Well, hello. I'm Carlisle and this is Alice. I am the leader of the coven, and we're pretty excited to meet you too." He was taken aback by the appearance of this girl. When Aro had said that she was young he didn't imagine this young. She looked like a sixteen year old. But she carried herself with such grace. "Do you need to get your bags?"

"Oh, no sir. I just brought this one. I was planning on buying a new wardrobe once I saw the weather and how people here dress. Besides, Aro told me that bringing all my clothes would be a waste." She was still smiling, if she was always like this, the house would never be in bad spirits again between her, Alice, Nessie, and Jasper.

Alice hadn't said anything that whole time, so when she finally did, it came out way too fast, "We're gonna be best friends, and go shopping all the time, oh my gosh, you're even better than I expected." It made Ashley laugh, the excitement that she had on her face was truly genuine.

The smile, never leaving, continued on Ashley, "So, can we get going? I really am excited to meet the rest of the coven." They began to make their way to the car. Alice was bubbling with conversation enough for all of them, and Ashley would just smile and add things, she was good at stuff like that. In the car she would be more attentive, but on the walk to it, she could smell everything in the air, the trees, planes, people, it was such a different scent than what she was used too, it was almost intoxicating.

When they got to the car, Carlisle turned to help Ashley with her bag, "Let me get it for you."

Ashley was a little humbled that he would help her, "Thank you very much."

He looked at her eyes, "You know, you can take out the contacts now, we don't mind red eyes, and I'm sure that we won't be seeing any humans. It's kind of amazing that you got contacts that would make your eyes look that green with none of the red coming through."

She looked confused after he said that, like she didn't quite understand. "I'm not wearing any contacts. This is my eye color."

**A/N: So I personally really like this chapter, and I hope you did too! So, like I always say, read, review, and tell your friends! Chapter Three will be up pretty soon!**

**dannasaur**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Well, the chapters just keep getting longer, and I popped out two of these babies in one day. Anyhoo this chapter is A LOT of dialogue which, strangely enough, I found out I'm not so bad at. I'd love to hear y'alls thoughts on this, and if you think I should slow down on the updates, or if you like getting a new chapter a day. But please read, review, and tell your friends! Enjoy!**

Ashlyn knew that on the ride to the Cullens house, though they were making small talk and being entertaining, both Carlisle and Alice were thinking about her eyes, and how strange they were for a vampire. They would share glances that she didn't understand, or phrases meant to communicate just between the two of them. But Ashley didn't mind. That was always what it was like in Italy, and even though she had come here hoping for a different life, she didn't find it at all rude. Maybe if she were someone else she would, but her background wouldn't allow for it.

Ashley was gazing out of the car at the nature around them when Carlisle announced that they had arrived at their house. It was a stunning place, all windows surrounded by the most beautiful backdrop she could imagine. There was an entire section the appeared to be floating on the left side of the house. Her jaw nearly dropped, "You LIVE here?"

Alice chuckled, "Well, yes. What? Did you expect something underground and ancient? Not modern and very fashionable?" There was a gleam in her eyes, like she was proud that they could surprise this girl.

"Maybe not underground and ancient, but definitely something way more conservative." Ashley was still in awe. The house had a beauty that you didn't see at first glance. The contrast between the blues and grays, the small shrubbery, the overall feel of the house was that even though it was so modern it still had the warmth of a suburban home.

Carlisle was watching the two interact, if Ashley could get along with Alice she could get along with any of them. It wasn't because she was the worst of them, or annoying, but she was a big character, and if you can deal with that you can deal with everyone else. "Come on girls, everyone is dying to meet you, Ashley." He said it with as much warmth as he could muster. Her eyes were still confusing him. There was no way that a vampire could have green eyes, let alone green eyes that looked like emeralds, ever.

Ashley got to the door first, right as Esme opened the door, "Hi! I'm-"

She started, but Esme finished, "Ashlyn, we know. It's great that you're here."

"Well, actually I prefer Ashley, Aro only calls people by their full names, so that's what he tells people to call me. I ask him not too but he always says 'That's your name, so use it'." They both chuckled. They too were getting along.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were making their way from the kitchen to greet Ashley. As they began to make their way they all caught sight of her. Rosalie continued on, but the boys stopped. Once they were sure they were out of ear shot Emmett burst out, "Jasper, please tell me you think she's as fine as I do, because that is one hot mama."

Jasper hit him on the shoulder, "Emmett. You are married, as am I, and if we do anything with her our wives will kill us."

Emmett didn't appreciate the answer Jasper gave him, "Just because I think she's fine doesn't mean I'll do anything with her. Man."

"In that case, I do have to say I agree. She is one hot mama."

"That's my boy. Now let's go meet her before she thinks we're rude."

Once the boys walked upstairs they got the full effect of her appearance. She wore clothes that made her look tall, but she was only a few inches taller than Alice, which really amounted to nothing. "Hi, Ashlyn, right?" Emmett started.

"Actually Emmett, she prefers Ashley, which you would know, if you weren't downstairs with Jasper talking about how hot she is." When Ashley looked at him she gave him a half smile, with a bewildered look on her face. Boys reacting like that was something that she was used too, but never had a girlfriend, or wife, reacted like that before.

Ashley let out a real smile, "Well, Emmett," She paused to make sure his name was right "It's a pleasure to meet you. And thanks for the compliment, I guess." She made a funny face when she said the last sentence trying to test the waters. "And you must be Jasper." He bowed and grabbed her hand to kiss it. Ashley giggled, "A country gentleman. How nice."

Jasper smiled back, and as he did stepped towards Alice and grabbed her hand. "You, Miss Ashley, are a much prettier and much different person than we were expecting. And that, is a nice surprise." He was adept at making a girl feel good.

As Carlisle looked on this meet and greet that was happening in front of him he noticed that Ashley made direct eye contact with everyone, and never stopped smiling. She was excellent at this small talk. This brought back the memory of when they all first met Bella. It wasn't nearly this easy. They had all stumbled on their words, and talked about the weather but didn't really connect. Maybe the difference here was that she too was a vampire like them. They began to make their way to the living room. A lively conversation was beginning to unfold. "…and then when I got back the camel was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Middle of the desert, not another soul for a good twenty miles, and my tied-up camel disappeared. I was so upset." Emmett was ending one of his favorite stories.

Ashley laughed – it was something like velvet, her presence filled the room. Esme looked at her for a long moment, "How did you come by such surprising eyes?" As she said this in a warm voice, there was obviously a story behind something so unusual.

The question caused Ashley to look down, almost like she was ashamed. When she looked back up, she was still wearing her smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "My mother gave them to me." She looked at her hands and began twirling a gold ring that was sitting on her left ring finger. "She told me once that the only people who were given eyes as pretty as mine were the ones who were meant to change people's lives. She also said that the reason that hers were so dull was because when my brother and I were born she had changed someone's life, our lives, so she passed that blessing to us. When I was much younger I thought that that was why my eyes hadn't changed. It was because my mother always wanted to make sure I remembered that." Ashley had been staring at her ring the whole time, and once she realized that she looked up at the rest of them, "So, if that answers your question. I honestly don't know why my eyes are like this." That statement was a complete lie. She knew exactly why.

In May of 1938 the Volturi sent her on a mission to talk with Vladimir Nikolai, a Russian vampire with a knack for knowing too much. It was her first mission on her own. She was supposed to question him, find out if he had a gift or not, and then kill him either way. The tricky part of the mission was that if Vladimir did have a gift, she had to get it too. With only twenty years of being a vampire under her belt, Ashley couldn't control her power well enough, or her hunger. When she came across Vladimir he was in a human form, which Ashley couldn't understand because he was supposed to be a vampire of nearly 500 years. But then when her gift began working, she understood. That was her gift, understanding. Once she understood something she could always do it without fail, and that had translated from her human life to her vampire life. In that moment she also understood her gift, and how she had to use it. That was the point of her mission, not only to get rid of someone that the Volturi wanted to see gone, but also to show her her power. That was the first gift other than her own that she mastered, and the manifestation of that were her eyes.

Though the story of Vladimir Nikolai had come to her mind, it was such a quick sequence of events that nearly no time at all passed. It was just enough that it seemed like she was taking in the emotion from the story of her mother. Rosalie reached over and put a hand on Ashley's knee. "That was a really sweet story, and I totally understand how that feels."

With fake concern on her face Ashley replied, "Really?" she added a pause and furrow of her brow "How so?" The one thing that Ashley hated the most in the whole world was one uppers, and obviously this girl was one of them. She started on a story about how her mother and father never really loved her once she was old enough for marriage and just wanted her to find someone equally attractive with deep pockets. She was shallow in life, and kept it going all the way through death. Ashley understood it though; she was used to being the center of attention and the most beautiful girl in the room. It must have upset her that she would have to start sharing the spotlight for both of those things.

Jasper looked at his watch and tapped Carlisle's shoulder, "If we don't get going soon all the Mountain Lions will be in their dens." She looked at their eyes, noticing for the first time that almost all of them were black, with the exception of Alice and Emmett. "I know their Edward's favorite, but I really want some right now."

At the mention of Edwards name Ashlyn remembered why she was there in the first place. "Speaking of Edward, where is he and his wife and child? And what about the shape shifter, what is his name, Jacob?"

Carlisle looked directly at her and her only, "Yes, his name is Jacob. They all decided that they needed a family vacation, granted a short one. But they thought that since you would be here mainly for them that they would get away and have a little alone time without having to think that you were waiting for them or whatnot."

"I understand. I would do that. When should I be expecting them then?" Ashley was able to capture the attention of the room, which had not been paying attention to the two, with the tone and inflection of what she was saying.

"Well today is … Friday? Yes, Friday, and tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards and they are coming back on Monday. So three days." Carlisle replied with a bursting smile on his face, he tried not to laugh but did anyway.

Alice blinked at him with an unamused face. "Seriously? SERIOUSLY? Carlisle I told you it is not cool to drop Rebecca Black lyrics into everyday life. If you were a thirteen year old girl, I could understand, but you're not. And to add to that it's a little creepy that you know that lyrics well enough that you can drop them into everyday life."

"Well you're creepy enough to know the lyrics too. Because if you didn't you wouldn't have picked up on it." Rosalie quickly retorted. "So don't hate on Carlisle just because he wants to try to be cool." Carlisle made a face when Rosalie said that.

"How about this, everyone who's hungry goes and grabs a snack so we don't start a full on fight about Rebecca Black's song. Okay?" Esme was playing the mediator.

"Fine," everyone replied in unison.

Once everyone with dark eyes left to go hunt all who were left was Alice, Emmett, and Ashley. "You know Ashley, I totally wasn't trying to hit on you earlier, but I just never imagined Volterra vampires being anywhere near as attractive as you are." Emmett was about to dig himself a whole that no one would be able to help him out of.

"Thanks, I guess. But I totally understand, the public face of us isn't exactly the prettiest group of vampires. Like this coven, it's made up of a bunch of really attractive people, and you guys aren't just attractive because you're vampires but everyone was obviously good looking when they were human too. Over there they probably all looked like horses rear ends when they were human and the venom is the only reason they look half decent. It's sort of like Botox." They all laughed.

Alice looked at her, she really was too pretty, and she looked so much like Edward it was almost freaky. "Okay, I'm going to say something, and I'm saying no offense now, but when someone says no offense it usually means it's something mean so I'll just go ahead and say it." Alice paused and took a breath out of habit, not necessity. "If you're as good and important of a guard member as Carlisle makes you out to be, then why did you get sent all the way here literally to the other side of the planet, just to see if a kid has grown?" Ashley looked a little wounded at what Alice had said, but thought on it for a moment.

She couldn't give the real answer, not yet anyway. She had careful instructions, and she was not about to mess them up. "I got in trouble." Ashley sighed. "I didn't do what they wanted me to on another assignment, and it upset Aro. Nobody really liked me there anyway, so he made a big deal out of making me leave and sending me here so that I could finally understand that I can't defy him. It's super lame. I don't understand it. Personally I think it's just his way of letting me know I'm on the fence." Emmett shook his head.

"That is dumb. How is this going to teach you a lesson?" Emmett shot out.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Does he not understand that we're nice, and that you aren't going to be reprimanded here?" Ashley felt bad now that they were reacting so fiercely. She didn't realize that these two had taken so well to her. Her story was only half true, she was here because she broke order, but there was so much more that made it all make since that she couldn't reveal to them now.

"I'm fine with it. It's going to be nice not to have to work, and be around people who decently like me. Because in Italy, the permanent guard really did hate me. They thought it wasn't fair that I was a part of it from day one. But its whatever, because I'm way better than them now." Her smile was back on her face. "You know what, this has been really fun, but I'd love to get settled in and see where I'll be staying."

Alice face palmed. "I didn't do that yet! I'm super sorry! Come on, it's on the top floor, all by yourself. You'll be staying where Edward used to live, but now he doesn't."

"He doesn't live here?" Ashley asked.

Alice let out a quick smile, "Oh no, after Bella had Nessie Carlisle and Esme gave them their old cottage it's not too far from here, and very cute. They live there so that they can have more of a family life and less of a coven life. I mean, they do have a child."

Ashley nodded, "Of course."

"Oh! Ashley, I'm just going to warn you. You know that we have the, uh, shape shifters."

"Yes. I know."

"Well you're going to have to meet them. Rules. Carlisle will set up a meeting probably for sometime after you meet Edward, Bella, and Nessie just so that it isn't a big rush. They can be a little intimidating, the wolves that is."

**A/N: So there it is. Chapter Three. I hope you liked it, I'm really starting to dig this story, like if y'all knew what was all leading up to I think you'd be stoked. So check back in a while for updates!**

**dannasaur**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: So, this chapter isn't that long, but it is more or less important. Nevertheless, in this chapter I totally had some totally major writer's block, so I'm sorry it took so long to be put up. Anyway, like always read, review, and tell your friends! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Hales, the Swans, the Blacks, the Volturi, and all the rest of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

The weekend had been great for Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake. It was exactly what they had needed, though they were sad that their vacation was over, they were equally excited that the new addition to their family would already be settled in and slightly already at home. "So, Bella, who's going to be picking us up?" Jake was looking for their baggage on the baggage belt and making small talk.

His question knocked Bella out of her thoughts, "We got a driver. Everyone else wanted to stay home with Ashley, you know, the new girl?"

"Life styles of the rich and famous." Jake muttered under his breath.

Nessie punched his arm, "Don't be rude." She looked at the bags that were sitting around them, and counted four. "Um, guys I think that we have everything. So we can go now."

The man who was picking them up was a short and stubby little thing. He was balding on the top of his head, and covered it with a hat that didn't really do the job. The hair that was left was a bright ginger color, the kind people make fun of. His shoes, obviously once a shiny leather, were worn and lusterless, and his black suit was losing its color as well. "Well, hello. You must be the Cullen's." He had a thick Irish accent which only added to the whole affect of his persona. "I'm Ceallach (A/N: KAL ukh), and I'll be your driver for the day." As he began to grab the bags they all realized how heavy they were. They had had no problem lifting them and moving them about. Once the human began to move them they realized that though they were easy for a vampire, that was not the case for a human.

"Let me help you, I insist." Edward said immediately helping the small man. "Bella, Nessie, go ahead and get into the Limo, you too Jacob." Carlisle had gotten them a limo so that they could be far away from the driver.

Once Ceallach shut the trunk and made his way to the driver's seat, he asked for the address to their house and they were all on their way. They started their drive in quiet conversation together, reminiscing about their trip. Bella made sure to ask never again to make her snowboard, because the humiliation of her coordination had been so big. As they got closer and closer to home they all began to put their minds on one thing: how the new addition was.

"I bet she's blond, with blood red eyes, and only wears black. For her makeup, she has big raccoon eyes and always has her hair off her face. She must be completely horrible to look at. Alice is going to have to show her how to dress. Maybe she already did, and we'll meet the new and improved Ashley." Nessie's eyes were gleaming and as she said it she acted out what was happening.

Bella shook her head, "Now, don't be like that. That's just your imagination talking."

"Besides, you just explained what Jane looks like. Do you think that every single member of the Guard looks identical? If they did, they would no longer be our 'unofficial royalty' they would be a vampire cult." Edward angrily replied back at them while looking out the window.

Nessie's phone began to ring, 'Hi, I'm Alice and I'm calling you. Better pick up or I won't ever take you shopping again. And oh yeah, put your tag in.' Everyone gave her a strange look. "Alice stole my phone, I guess." She reached for the back of her shirt and saw that her tag was sticking out. Then she answered her phone, "Oh, Hey Alice." They all could hear her on the other side. "Shopping? Totally, I bet I can get my mom down for it." Awesome! I'm taking Ashley shopping; she left like ALL her clothes in Italy. "So, are we gonna leave when we get back to the house?" Nessie was a little confused. Oh no. We're already out. I figured you guys could go home, drop your stuff off and meet us downtown, and we were going to drive into Seattle and go to the underground mall there. Nessie looked at her mom with a question face, wondering if she wanted to go. Bella nodded in agreement. "Okay, well momma Bella said yes, so when we get home we'll head right out. See you soon!" See you! Everyone heard her response. "So mom, were going to get to meet the new girl before these two." A devilish smile was on her lips.

Jacob raised both his eyebrows. "Excuse me? I am your fashion guru. I know your whole closet, without me you would buy things that don't go together. You need me with you." Nessie cracked up, but he was being serious. The look on his face said so. Bella and Edward were holding back laughs too.

"Fine, Jake, you can come too. But if you say that's why you're there to Ashley, I think that she might get the wrong idea about you. Just saying." Nessie laughed back.

Jacob huffed and that ended the group discussion. Bella looked at Edward, he was so distant. "Edward, what's wrong? You've been like this all weekend, and I don't understand." The concern in her eyes was evident, but Edward didn't look at her.

"Nothing, I usually get like this before we get new members. It's just a thing I do. Don't worry about it." The car stopped, and they could hear the driver running to open the door for them.

As the door opened the driver, Ceallach, smiled, "Here you go Misses and Misters, home sweet home." Edward was the last to get out, because the other three were rushing to get to Bella's Ferrari.

Whenever Edward visited the house he made a point to stop by his old room. He had no knowledge that Ashley had taken it, so he was expecting the same old place filled with books and the sole futon. When he walked in it was another story entirely. The walls were a baby pink, and all the bookshelves had been taken down. In the center was a large pink rug with a glass coffee table on it. Surrounding the coffee table were two chairs and a loveseat. In the back corner by the large glass doors leading outside was a small black mini refrigerator. On the walls were a modge podge of black and white architect, and one large mirror surrounded by a white frame. If he had been a girl, the room would have been something to fawn over.

"Carlisle? Is our guest staying in my old room?" He said a little loud so that Carlisle would make sure to pay attention. Edward could hear him begin to make his way up the stairs to the room.

Carlisle looked around the room and then his eyes fell on Edward, "Yes, son. This is the only extra room, and we had to put her somewhere."

"I was just wondering. I'm just so used to this being my room, I guess I never thought of someone else living in it."

"Speaking of the someone else, I did want to let you know that Ashley won't be a problem. She's only been here the weekend, and we all already love her. She's a very sweet girl, and compassionate of our lifestyle. That's why the fridge is up here. It has all her blood, with a lock on it so no one else will be tempted, and she burns the bags and bleaches them every time she drinks."

If Carlisle liked her then she had to be at least a decent person. Edward still didn't understand why this new member to their family was making him so anxious. "Just as long as she gets along with Nessie and Bella, I don't really care." As if by saying their name, Edward summoned them.

"We're home!" Bella called from the foyer. Edward made his way down the stairs to greet his wife and daughter. "Hey you!" She laughed as Edward gave Bella a hug from behind.

Edwards brow furrowed, "Where are Alice and the others, and Jake?"

Nessie was the one to answer next, "Jake wanted to go hang out with his pack, and he said he had had enough girl time for a long, long time. As for Alice, Rose, and Ashley, they're still out. They managed to wear us out." Bella nodded in agreement as Nessie said that. "Mom and I are going home to watch The Bachorlette and organize all our new clothes, but we decided that you should stay here until they get home. That way you can meet Ashley!" She gave her father a hug and ran out the door.

Edward, we'll be back at tenish, if you aren't back by then, okay?" Bella asked in a sweet voice.

He smiled, "Okay, and then you'll wait with me?"

"Of course." Then Bella followed suit behind Nessie.

It was around eleven o'clock, almost six hours since Bella and Nessie returned, when conversation from the outside began to drift, "Oh my goodness Alice, I think that we should go shopping more often, all of us. You guys do shopping right." Edward heard an unfamilar voice say. "That's how shopping should be, spending way too much money, and getting super cute clothes." They all laughed, even though all was just Ashley, Alice, and Roaslie. Bella, Nessie, Esme and Jake had gotten bored and left a few hours before the rest of them.

"Well maybe we shouldn't get too over excited." Rosalie chimed in. "I mean, I totally had fun, but this much shopping, all the time, would make me want to vomit."

Alice chuckled, "Ashley and I can fix that." She winked.

As they were talking Ashley began to make her way to the house. Edward had been waiting at the house all day so that he could meet her, so when he heard her footsteps up the front porch he made his way to open the door. Ashley got to it first.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, until Ashley's mouth was finally able to move again. "Warthog?" Her voice was small and laced with disbelief, nothing like the way it had been for the first few days that she had been living with the Cullens. "That can't be you."

It slowly dawned on Edward, and he hardly had the courage to respond, "It's me."

**A/N: Wow… CLIFFHANGER! That last sentence was what gave me the writer's block FYI. I started the chapter knowing exactly how I wanted to finish it (never happens) and I couldn't figure out how to get there, but obviously I did. Next updates coming your way soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
